Hikari Sentai Maskman
was the 11th entry of Toei's Super Sentai Series. It aired on TV Asahi from February 28, 1987 to February 20, 1988, with a total of 51 episodes. This Sentai series is regarded as an all time classic in the Philippines and is considered by many to be one of the best tokusatsu shows of the late 80's. Plot :There is an unknown power hidden inside the human body. If you train as hard as you can, the power revealed will be unlimited! Everything starts with Commander Sugata, a scientist and sage who excels in mental reinforcements and is a master of every martial art. He discovered the existence of the Royal Underground Empire Tube, a malignant force that desires to dominate the land, located in underground Japan. In the beginning, the Tube was centered to pacifism. However, when Zeba assumed the throne, Tube began planning to conquer the world. Their goal was to turn the world into a cold and shady planet, suitable for their living conditions. In order to stand against them and thwart their plans, Sugata recruited five young people, each one specialized in a style of martial arts, and taught them in the ways of the mystical "Aura Power" energy. A year after Sugate recruited and trained the Maskmen, Tube is ready to strike. The Tube's Princess Ial, sent to spy above ground as Mio, has fallen in love with Takeru, wishing for those underground and above ground to coexist. She is kidnapped and imprisoned in ice for her betrayal. Characters Maskmen Allies * Commander Sanjuurou Sugata * Azuma * Lelai Underground Empire Tube * Earth Emperor Zeba * Earth Imperial Commander Baraba * Earth Imperial Ninja Oyobu * Earth Imperial Prince/Princess Igam * Earth Imperial Ninja Fumin * Earth Curiosities Beast Anagmas * Thief Knight Kiros * Energy Beast Okelampa * Princess Ial / Mio * Ungler Soldiers * Earth Imperial Beasts Doggler Arsenal * Masking Brace * Laser Magnum * Individual Weapons ** Masky Blade ** Masky Rod ** Masky Tonfas ** Masky Rotor ** Masky Ribbon * Shot Bomber * Jet Cannon * Spin Cruiser * Mask Roaders Mecha * Turbo Ranger * Great Five ** Masky Fighter ** Masky Drill ** Masky Tank ** Masky Jet ** Masky Gyro * Land Galaxy / Galaxy Robo Trivia *This is the first Sentai series to have a sixth hero, X-1 Mask, although albeit unofficially since he appears only in episode 39. The first to officially feature a sixth hero is Zyuranger, which is also the first series to adapted into Power Rangers. *This is the first series to feature an individual mecha for each core member which will be featured in every of its successors with the exception of Fiveman wherein only the Red Ranger has his own Mecha while the other two mecha are both co-piloted by two of the other four core members. *This is the first series where the team's powers are supernatural in origin, as opposed to technological. *Maskman contains story elements and mecha designs meant to homage the Robot Romance Trilogy. One example of an homage is in Daimos as seen in Takeru Falling for Mio who is later revealed to be a villain which is similar to that of Kazuya (Richard Hartford) and Erika, plus both Mio and Erika are blood related to one of the villains (Igam and Prince Richter). Also, in the finales of both series, both Takeru and Kazuya are reunited to Mio and Erika though had to split up as both the latter two are now rulers of their respective people. Plus both Igam and Richter Redeemed themselves in different ways. Igam became a Buddhist nun while Richter sacrificed himself Episodes Category:Sentai Season Category:Mystic Arms *